Happy's Point Of View
by xXkookyXx
Summary: Happy's had enough of being pushed to the side when Natsu goes to see Lucy. And he's about to find out why. (This is NaLu)


Sadly, **I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL!**

******(But if I did; oh the things I'd add to this anime) *smirks evilly***

* * *

(Happy's POV)

"I'm gunna go see Lucy, I'll be back later!"

"Where are you going?" I asked

"Oh, umm just going over to Lucy's"

"Again?"

"Uh, y-yeah?" he stuttered

"Can I come? I'm hungry and I want some fish" I asked eagerly while rubbing my belly

"Umm, I think it would be best if you stayed here in the guild"

"What?! Why?"

"Well, Lucy's sick and...I wouldn't want you to catch her cold"

"Oh o-"

And Natsu just raced out of the guild leaving me behind...again

"Kay" I finished *sigh* Without arguing I floated down onto the bar

"What's wrong Happy?" Asked Mira

*Sigh* "It's Natsu, this is the fourth time this week he's ditched me to go hang out with Lucy" I whined "I mean, does Lucy have an endless supply of fish or something? There has to be a reason he keeps going in and out of her apartment"

"What? Hmm, this isn't like Natsu at all. It's probably nothing"

"No Mira! I need to know why he keeps leaving me!"

"Happy, don't you know that curiosity killed the cat?" Said Mira

"Well the cat probably couldn't fly! I can! I'm an exceed! And besides,we were supposed to go fishing yesterday! You don't ditch your best friend for a girl! *gasp* Maybe he went fishing with Lucy!"

"Oh he's fishing alright" Said Gajeel

"Gajeel, I don't think you should say anymore" said Lily

"Oh I don't know why you should even explain it to him" commented Carla

"Explain what? What don't I know?" I ask

"Oh Happy, you're like a baby. You're just too young to know and to understand" Said Lisanna walking up to the bar

"I'm not a baby! I want to know!"

"Happy this is something only grown ups can really talk about" said Levy

"Do you think..." Mira's eyes widened and she squealed with glee and excitement "I knew it! It took time but I knew that it would happen!"

"What? What would happen?"

"Oh please, let the cat in on the so called 'secret'" said Gajeel

"Gajeel! He's not ready!" Argued Levy

"I agree, it's not your concern Happy" Said Erza, surprisingly pausing from eating her cake

"You mean he still doesn't see it?" Asked Gray

"He's not supposed to see anything! If he did then they would never hear the end of it!" Said Levy

"Who? Hear the end of what? Tell me!" I begged. *What's going on!? I want to know! What is everyone hiding from me!? Why won't they tell me!? What am I not ready to hear?!*

"Tell him! The sooner he understands the manlier he'll become!" Shouted Elfman

"Are you mad!? They'll be the ones to tell him!" Said Lisanna

"Tell me what!?"

"Juvia thinks we should let whatever happen, happen. As long as Lucy stays away from Gray-sama!" Threatened Juvia

"For the love of all fish! Will someone please tell me what's going on with Natsu and Lucy!?"

The guild goes silent. That's not what I was looking for! I wanted someone to answer my question! But instead everyone looked at each other and nodded

"We don't know" They all said in unison and they all went back to what they were usually doing. Acting as if nothing happened, and like we never had this conversation

*That's it! If no one is going to tell me what's going on between those two, then I'll just figure it out myself! I'm not too young to know what's going on!*

With everyone distracted by their daily activities, I slipped out of the guild and flew down to Lucy's apartment

"Okay Natsu and Lucy, get ready to serve me some major fish! 'Cause you're gunna have some explaining to do!"

When I finally reached Lucy's apartment, the first thing I did was look through her window. I saw Natsu and Lucy but they were together. And When I say together I mean 'to-ge-ther'.

"If Natsu's looking for fish, he's in the wrong place. You look in the freezer! Not a mouth!"

Just then Natsu lifted his head and separated his lips from Lucy's to sniff the air. It was muffled but I still heard it

"Happy's here"

I saw Lucy's eyes widen and her cheeks go pink "W-where?"

I turned to fly away but-

"Happy?"

*Too late* I turn around to find Natsu looking at me through an open window "Oh, uhh hey Natsu!"

"What are you doing here?

"I was looking for you"

"Why? I told you to stay at the guild"

"I know, but why were you doing that with Lucy? You'll catch her cold!"

"My cold?" Said Lucy walking up to the window

Natsu sweat-dropped "W-well yeah, I didn't want him to find us"

"Find you? You said you'd be here!" I commented

"Why don't we just tell him? I feel bad sneaking around" Said Lucy sadly

Natsu looked at me and then sighed "Come in Happy, I've got to tell you something"

I raise my furry eyebrow but then do as I was told. Once inside I sit on Lucy's comfy bed and wait for them to break it to me

"Now, what's going on!?" I face and point at Natsu "You've been ditching me!" Then I turn to point and face Lucy "To hang out with her!" I cross my short furry arms across my small chest "Now if you ask me! This deserves an explanation!"

"You're right. This does deserve an explanation" Said Natsu sitting next to me "And I'm gunna give you one. Happy, me and Lucy...Like each other"

My jaw drops and I look at Natsu wide eyed. "Like each other or liiiiiiiikkke each other?" I ask

Lucy goes behind Natsu and puts her arms around him from behind. They look at each other and back at me "Liiiiiike each other" They say in unison

I was speechless but then-

"You guys liiiiiiiiiikkkke each other!? Why didn't you just say so?!" I exclaimed while spreading my wings and flying around the room

"We didn't know how you would react" Just then Natsu jumps up and catches me in his arms. He puts me at his eye level so I can face him "I know I was putting you off to the side, and I'm so sorry for that. I don't ever want you to think that you're being replaced. You're my best friend and son and that's how it's gunna stay!" He smiles his fanged smile

"Aye sir!"

"I'm sorry too Happy, I felt so bad. Can you forgive me? Us?"

Natsu sets me down on the bed "Hmm, okay! But this means fish for me daily at my command!"

"You got a week for free fish" Says Lucy straight faced

"I'll take it!"

"So now that you know, what do you wanna do now?" Asks Natsu

"What else am I gunna do?" I spread my wings "I'm telling the guild!" And I hop out the window and fly towards the guild yelling "Hey everyone Natsu and Lucy liiiiiiiiiiiiiikkke each other!"

"You damn cat! Wait till I get my hands on you!" Yells Lucy from the window

"Happy! One step through the guild doors and you're gunna be fish food!"

I laugh sinisterly *Keeping a secret from me?! Better think twice!*

* * *

**Hope it was enjoyable :D**

**Review, if you please**


End file.
